


Профессионализм

by showsforsnails



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Титайма выгнали из Гильдии убийц, а Ваймсу пришлось его ловить, чтобы остановить серийные убийства.





	Профессионализм

\- Ну как? – радостно спрашивает человек, от услуг которого отказалась Гильдия убийц, человек, за которым он уже давно гоняется и который – он это знает – может убить его в любой момент, и тогда даже их штатный Игорь не сможет найти применения его останкам, - вам было не очень трудно меня найти?  
\- Не очень.  
\- Замечательно. Думаю, не следует быть слишком недоступным для своих друзей.  
Ваймс молчит. На счету Титайма – он упорно настаивает на имени «Театиме», но никто его так не называет – десяток убийств неслыханной даже для Анк-Морпорка кровавости, последнее из которых было совершено при свете дня на глазах у полусотни человек. Титайм возник, казалось, на ровном месте перед бывшим судьей Скрепкиссом, заколол его, отрезал ему голову, вскрыл грудную клетку и, пока обезглавленное тело продолжало содрогаться и как будто тянуться руками к собственной голове, заливая все вокруг кровью, исчез так быстро, что никто даже не заметил, в каком направлении он ретировался. Если бы не Ангва, они бы ни за что его не нашли (слава всем богам, в которых Ваймс не верит, Титайм пока не знает, что в Страже служит оборотень, и потому не додумался до соответствующих мер предосторожности). И теперь Ваймс стоит в заброшенном здании склада (не так давно здесь обитали бездомные тролли, но Титайм их распугал), пытается не подать виду, что замерз, и надеется, что Детрит не подведет, если понадобится его арбалет, а Карроту даже в голову не придет попытаться наставить Титайма на путь истинный.  
Титайм ничем не напоминает убийцу – даже одеждой, потому что он одет не в черное, а в лохмотья неопределенного цвета, которые не надел бы на себя ни один уважающий себя убийца (Ваймс непроизвольно вспоминает о Ветинари, в свое время также не носившем черного, чтобы быть более незаметным). Если бы Титайм закрыл глаза (но он их никогда не закрывает; должно быть, он и спит с открытыми глазами, думает Ваймс), можно было бы увидеть совсем молодого человека, почти мальчика, с открытым, улыбчивым лицом и шапкой светлых кудрей. Беда в том, что, как уже упоминалось, глаза он не закрывает никогда, а они у него такие, каких не бывает ни у добропорядочных граждан, ни у убийц... у людей вообще не бывает таких глаз. Ваймс смотрит в них – молочно-белый правый с крохотным, с булавочную головку, зрачком, и левый, из непроницаемого черного стекла – и пытается не думать о том, что он остался наедине с безумным убийцей, что на улице сейчас, должно быть, Фред Колон, Нобби, Ангва и Чери, которым с этим убийцей не справиться даже вчетвером (во всяком случае, Ваймс не намерен проверять это на практике), и что он ночевал сегодня на работе и последний раз разговаривал с Сибил почти двое суток назад, когда, убегая, прокричал ей, что у него нет времени на завтрак. Ваймс не думает о том, как он поступит с Титаймом, потому что понятия не имеет, чего от него ждать. Он тем более старается не думать о том, что он здесь делает. У него такое чувство, словно эти глаза читают его мысли.  
\- Меня так редко кто-нибудь навещает, - говорит Титайм, и радостный тон его голоса никак не вяжется со злобным безумием во взгляде, - а я так люблю гостей. Мне здесь одиноко.  
Ваймс молчит и по-прежнему остерегается двигаться, чтобы не спровоцировать Титайма. Он поступил глупо, ему следовало дождаться остальных, им следовало ворваться, схватить Титайма, если сильно повезет – увести с собой, если нет – убить, пока он не убил никого из них. Вместо этого он велел всем держаться поодаль, а Детриту встать у двери, и вошел. Единственное, что он может сказать в свое оправдание, это что он единственный сейчас находится в опасности. С другой стороны, после того, как Титайм убьет его, в опасности немедленно окажутся его подчиненные. Сэм Ваймс, думает Ваймс, ты идиот, каких свет не видел, как тебя только Диск носит. Если ты уцелеешь, Ветинари тебе выскажет все, что он о тебе думает, и будет в кои-то веки прав. У него путаются мысли.  
Ваймс размеренно дышит и делает вид, что полностью расслаблен.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает он.  
\- Здесь? – поднимает брови Титайм. – Живу. Должен же я где-то жить.  
\- Почему вы их убили? – спрашивает Ваймс. – Скрепкисса, миссис Брюкви со всеми ее кошками, Арчи Ликана... Им просто не повезло с вами столкнуться?  
\- Я стараюсь не терять квалификацию, если хотите, - улыбается Титайм. – Хотя, конечно, эти убийства были во многом случайными. На их месте мог быть кто угодно... Хотя бы даже вы, командор.  
Ваймс знает, что Титайм пытается таким образом вывести его из себя, и что Титайм знает, что это не удалось, но тут где-то наверху что-то еле слышно скрипит, и когда Титайм поднимает голову, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны к нему приближаются, Ваймс бросается на него.  
Ваймс по праву гордится своими боевыми навыками. Обычный член Гильдии ни за что бы с ним не совладал. Но Титайм едва ли не быстрее и, как это ни странно (потому что по нему не скажешь), едва ли не сильнее Ваймса, точно так же действует не по правилам и к тому же вооружен. Ваймс пытается придавить его к полу, ожидая, что в любой момент из какой-нибудь складки или прорези в одежде появится скрытое лезвие. Титайм не поддается. Ваймс пытается схватить Титайма за горло, неосмотрительно отпускает его руку и едва успевает увернуться: вместо глаза у него всего-навсего оказывается разрезан лоб. Кровь из раны заливает глаза, Ваймс медлит всего несколько мгновений, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Титайм вывернулся и подмял его под себя. Когда Ваймс слышит скрип открывающейся двери и пытается выкрикнуть предостережение Детриту, чтобы тот не стрелял, на его горле сжимаются пальцы Титайма. Он пытается сопротивляться вслепую, чувствует, как Титайм отпускает его, и немедленно незащищенный нагрудником бок обжигает болью. Ваймс не сразу понимает, что ранен.  
Детрит срывает дверь с петель и врывается с криком «Мистер Ваймс!» размахивая арбалетом. Вслед за ним вбегают и все остальные. Ваймс хочет крикнуть им что-нибудь (он сам не знает, что именно, но он должен еще раз предупредить их быть осторожными), но чувствует такую слабость, что малодушно закрывает глаза и опускает голову на пол. В конце концов, думает он, он сейчас ничего не может сделать.  
\- Ваймс! - кто-то резко берет его за плечи и встряхивает.  
Даже на грани обморока Ваймс понимает, что в опасной близости от него находится нож, открывает один глаз и не сразу осознает, что над ним склонился Ветинари, пытающийся кинжалом разрезать ремни нагрудника и распороть шов куртки. Ваймс ищет взглядом Титайма и видит его труп.  
Ваймс моргает от неожиданности. Кто-то успел вытереть ему лицо от крови.  
Пока Ваймс пытается понять, что произошло и когда Титайм успел умереть, патриций успевает освободить его от кирасы и отчасти от куртки и перебинтовать, а затем выпрямляется и светски кивает ему.  
\- Разумеется, было бы предпочтительнее взять его живым, но что поделаешь...  
Ваймс пытается ему ответить, но чувствует себя таким уставшим, что даже не знает, что сказать.  
\- Дальше пусть вами занимается ваш Игорь. Не сомневаюсь, что ему будет совсем несложно привести вас в порядок, - продолжает Ветинари, вытирая руки платком, и добавляет: - И ваше счастье, Ваймс, что вы ранены легко, а я в любом случае не смог бы ни уволить вас, ни хотя бы даже понизить в звании. Вы меня очень обяжете, если в будущем не будете настолько глупым образом пытаться убить себя.  
\- Но как? – через силу произносит Ваймс.  
Ветинари пожимает плечами.  
\- Поскольку я патриций, я знаю обо всем происходящем в городе. К тому же я знаю вас. Не мог же я действительно оставить вас наедине с ним. Должен сказать, что мне еще никогда раньше не приходилось с больной ногой красться по балкам и прыгать с них. Надеюсь, никогда больше и не придется. Если нога совсем отнимется, я вам это еще припомню.


End file.
